


Five Nights at Mondo's

by hopeforbagels



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's A.U. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Five Nights at Freddy's, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Brutal Murder, Death, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Ghosts, I Tried, I want no spoilers, Killer Robots, M/M, Murder Mystery, Nightguard!Naegi, Not just five nights, That's a given, get ready for feels, has this been done?, sorry for lack of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: When four friends are murdered within the halls of Hope's Peak, they're immortalized as animatronics, bringing hope to a younger generation. However, when Makoto Naegi decides to take the job of night guard, twisted secrets and demented truths are revealed.





	1. Bloodied and Broken

When Mondo left for Hope's Peak, the apartment he and his brother lived in had kind of an empty feeling. There were no arguments, no embarrassing moments, no anything, and Daiya was starting to feel rather lonely. Some nights he'd check in on the gang, others he'd flip through television channels to find something of interest, and occasionally, a drink or two...or more was had. It seemed like he didn't have anything going for him anymore; sure, he had his job and his boyfriend (who was away on work), but his life was begging for that void to be filled with his only sibling. 

One  Saturday night as he struggled to go to sleep, an idea sparked in his head. He was all depressed and mopey because he didn't have his brother around, right? What better thing to do than to pay him a surprise visit? After all, there would be no classes tomorrow, and knowing his brother, he'd probably lounge around in his room, eating ramen and looking at his phone. The thought of him unexpectedly visiting Mondo made him chuckle, which had caused him to laugh to the point of not being able to go back to, or at least attempting to sleep. Daiya then rose from the mattress, threw on a t-shirt and jeans, shoved his wallet into his pocket, and began to make his way to Hope's Peak.

Sure, it was around midnight, and the school wouldn't open until 7:00, but Daiya would just rent a room in a motel and wait. Since the roads were clear, give and take a few cars, it didn't take long for the former bosozoku to find his way to the school. "Damn...", Daiya whispered to himself as he drove by the campus. Such a ginormous school with so many talented teenagers, and his brother was one of the lucky students chosen to attend. It baffled the older brother to know that the younger hadn't gone crazy up there by himself. Maybe he had made friends? Before Daiya could contemplate any further, he noticed a shadow travelling down into an alley near the school. 

From his past experiences, he knew that someone in an alley at night meant trouble, as in either someone was in it, or someone was causing it. Instinctively, he pulled over and parked his bike by a nearby building to find out what was up. "Hey...anyone down here?", he whispered  as he walked farther down the darkened alley. The silence around him was admittedly frightening, and knowing someone or something was down there made the paranoia all the worse. "Ey! I saw ya run down 'ere! I ain't gonna hurt ya, jus tell me what yer up to!", he yelled boldly, his eyes jumping around in the now total darkness. When he didn't get an answer, he decided to turn around and make his way back to his bike.

A few steps in to his return, he felt something hard and sharp lodge itself deep into his back. When it removed itself, he crumpled to the ground in unbearable pain. He moved his lips in hope of articulating any words, but all that came out was a raspy cough. In an attempt to stand up, the object buried itself into his back several times more, leaving deep wounds in his back, and cracking his spine in several places. It was obvious the attacker was not going to let up, and Daiya had eventually given in to his fate. Just before he died, he shifted his eyes to catch a glimpse of his killer. They wore a mask with features that Daiya couldn't make out, but when they removed it, he could see a sick, satisfied smile on their face.

He wanted that smile to be dragged through hell.

* * *

 It had been weeks since Daiya's murder. Later that day, his bike had lead to the discovery of his body, and when Mondo had found out that it was in fact his brother, he was completely and utterly crushed. As much as he begged to see him one last time, the cops refused, and Leon, Kiyotaka, and Chihiro all had to combine their strength to keep him from doing something he'd regret. To console the biker, his friends had tried to start a fund to pay for a proper funeral, but even still, Mondo stayed huddled up in his room. Eventually, the three decided to make a schedule to check up on him: Chihiro was to take him breakfast and make sure he was awake, Leon had brought him lunch and tried to encourage him to come out, and Kiyotaka delivered his dinner, sometimes having to kiss away Mondo's tears and tell him everything would be okay.

"Is he coming to class today?", Leon asked as Chihiro caught up with the group. Chihiro sighed and shook his head, "He's getting better, but he's still refusing to leave.". "He can't do this much longer! He has missed an abundance of classwork, and if he doesn't return soon, he will fail!", Kiyotaka exclaimed. "Attention students. It is time for class to begin. Please make your way to your assigned rooms.", Principal Kirigiri announced. The trio lingered in the hallway for a little while, before heading to their classes.

Later that day after everyone else was asleep in their rooms, Chihiro, Leon, and Kiyotaka gathered around Mondo's door. Leon knocked lightly, asking if he was still awake and his room. The reply he got was a simple, "Come in...". After filing into the room, the group sat around him and began asking questions like, "When are you coming back?", "Why haven't you left your room?", and "Is this going to take over your life?". Mondo sighed, then ran his hand through his long, undone pompadour, before answering, "I guess I have been a lil' mopey an' shit...". "A little mopey? Mondo, it's been five weeks!", Kiyotaka countered. "Yeah, I know...".

"So like...are you just gonna rot away in here or...?", Leon inquired. Mondo looked around a bit, then rose from his bed. " Ya know what? I ain't sittin' here any longer. Let's go somewhere!". The others exchanged looks. "Go somewhere at eleven?", Chihiro asked warily. "Yeah. Ya want me ta be happy. 'm pretty sure there's a karaoke bar round here somewhere, so let's go!". While Chihiro and Leon were up for the idea, Kiyotaka had to put his foot down. "May I remind you that this is a  _school_ night! We already broke one rule by being up so late! Leaving to do this... karaoke... is out of the question! I'm sure there is something else!". 

It took thirty minutes, some persuasion, and some kissing, but Kiyotaka had finally agreed to go. "Alright! I wonder what I'll sing first...", Chihiro wondered aloud. "All I'm saying is no drinking! We are still teenagers!", Kiyotaka said as they left Mondo's room. During their idle and quiet chatting, a thump was heard, followed by the sick sound of a blade digging into flesh, then removing itself. "Ah! I! I!", Kiyotaka cried out, his hand flying to his shoulder. "What the hell?", Mondo shouted, before the blade struck his arm. Everyone looked behind them to see someone in a mask wielding an ax. "Run!". Leon and Chihiro were ahead of the other two as they hadn't sustained an injury. Meanwhile, Mondo had held on to Kiyotaka as they tried to catch up.

"Mondo! MONDO!", Kiyotaka screeched as he watched the attacker swing at him. "Kiyo, don't look at 'im! I'mma keep ya safe!", Mondo reassured. As the two ran, the attacker kept up with them, still swinging their ax and occasionally hitting Kiyotaka or Mondo. Trying to see where they had ended up, Kiyotaka twisted his body to face the other direction, the attacker taking this as an opportunity to strike his chest. Once he was hit, a bloodcurdling scream left the prefect's mouth before he collapsed in Mondo's unaffected arm."Kiyo! No...Kiyotaka! Get up!", Mondo yelled as his boyfriend's blood began spurting all over the floor. When he felt Kiyotaka's body go limp, he stopped running and held him tight. "Kiyo... please...". There was no time for Mondo to look up from the dead body when the ax drove itself into his back, and repeated doing so until the biker was dead as well...

"Leon! Leon, stop running!", Chihiro called out. "Mondo! Kiyotaka! They...I heard it!". The two stopped before turning to run back to their friends. "Oh God...", Leon whispered as he observed the two corpses. "I.. I think we should have listened to Kiyotaka when we had the chance..", Chihiro stated, voice faltering. Before Leon could reply, Chihiro was hit from behind, a short, scared shriek escaping his mouth. The programmer must've been hit harder then the other two, either that, or his frail body couldn't handle the hit, because when the ax was taken out, he straight-up fell to the floor, lifeless. Leon felt sweat bead on his forehead, knowing he was the last one. Too scared to run, Leon begged for his life. "P-please sp-spare me...I...I don't wanna die...please...".

The killer tilted their head and rubbed their chin, the eyes of the mask seemingly staring into Leon's soul. Afterwards, they removed their mask and smiled sickly, before burying the ax in a shocked and stammering Leon's skull with one hit. "These kind of people are the ones I absolutely despise...".


	2. Welcome to Your First Night!

Makoto Naegi was impressed with how well the pizzeria was up kept in the two years it had existed. The animatronics that Kazuichi and Gundam worked to make were still in mostly one piece (except for Leon's unfortunately), and Teruteru's pizza and cake recipes were a huge hit with the kids. Their memorial idea was, indeed, a success, even though anybody who wasn't Nagito Komeada thought the idea would crash and burn  _horrifically._

Now here he was, a third-year at Hope's Peak, taking the job of night guard at what was chosen to be called, "Mondo Monobear's Pizza". Personally, the names the classmates gave their animatronic friends (Kiyotaka Ishi _bunny_ , Chihiro  _Chick_ isaki, and Leon the Punk) made him cringe, but no one could argue the fact that the names made the robots all the more child friendly, given the animatronics themselves seemed to have something...off...about them. At least to him, the animatronics were a bit freaky. He didn't know if it was because the were supposed to represent his dead friends or that every time he walked by one, he felt he was being watched, but something just didn't feel  _right_.

The teenager checked his watch before entering the building. "Eleven thirty-five... I guess I'd better get to the office...". The one downside to his job was that when Headmaster Kirigiri said "night guard", he really meant, "early morning guard", as the job started at  **midnight** , then was over at  **six a.m.**. On the bright side, the Headmaster did allow him a few extra hours of sleep when he returned to the campus.

Once in the building, Makoto observed the usually bright and happy restaurant as it was in almost complete darkness. When you take away the children, the cake and pizza, the parties and songs, and the lights, the place had almost an ominous feeling. Before making his way to the guard's office, he walked through the main party room, the one which held the animatronics. Even with barely any light, he could make out the features of Mondo, Kiyotaka, and Chihiro. At one moment, he felt the brush of something soft against his skin, and after a brief shock, he realized it was the curtain on Music Cove, where Leon resided. If there was on animatronic he felt bad for, it was Leon. His death wasn't as brutal, but his robot was definitely busted up, and until Kazuichi could scratch up some more material to fix him, a "Sorry! Out Of Order!" sign sat outside his curtain.

When he was finally in his office, the clock had just stroked midnight. As he settled in, a message came through on the phone's office:

_"Hello? I'm sure this is working. I wanted to record a message for your first night. Believe it or not, I worked here before you. In fact, it's my last week! So exciting, right? But hey, I'm just here to tell you that everything is absolutely okay...okay? Let's get you through the week!  uh....let's see...Mr.Tengan gave me something to read. An introductory greeting from the company, legal shit, stuff like that. Ah, here we go. 'A warm welcome to Mondo Monobear's Pizzaria, a place of hope and recreation for both the old and young! Future Foundation and its affiliates are not responsible for damage pertaining to person or property, and when, sorry, if damage or death has occurred, there will be a missing person report filed within a ninety day time frame, or post removal of evidence.'._

_Yeah, sure, it sounds like bad news, but you shouldn't worry! You got this! Anyway...the animatronics here do act weird at night, but I don't blame it on them. If I was made  to represent an ax murdered teen, I would be a bit off too, so...just remember that Mondo, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, and Leon hold a special place in their friend's hearts, and I'm sure they're smiling at us from above, so please show even a little respect, okay?_

_Just to recap, the do kinda wander at night. Yasuhiro says it the spirits, but I'm pretty sure it's just the fact that Kazuichi didn't work their servos right or whatever. They actually used to be allowed to wander during open hours, but then some kids thought it funny to stick their friend's head into one of their mouths...Apparently the frontal lobe isn't that important...to actually live, I mean. There's still things like full-body paralysis, but, hey, you're alive!_

_Now about you staying safe. The only real threat to you is...how do I say this...if they just so happen to see you, they won't think of you as human...moreover, they'll see you as a suitless endoskeleton. Since there are set 'regulations' to follow, the animatronics would instinctively try to...force you...into a Mondo Monobear suit. That wouldn't be bad if the suit didn't consist of cross-beams and wires...and animatronic devices, mainly around your face...uh, so you know, wearing one of those can bring forth some discomfort...and, you know, death. The only part of you to ever resurface? Your eyes and teeth when they pop out the mask..._

_So, uh, uhhuh, they don't tell you shit when you first join. Don't panic, day one should blow by. Just remember to check the cameras, and since this building is old, it runs on a generator with a set amount of power that can be used at night, so only close doors and use the lights when_ _necessary. Have a good night."._

Makoto shifted nervously in his chair. The possibility of dying never even crossed his mind, and to know the robots were, indeed, homicidal, had unnerved him. With nothing else to do, he decided to turn on the monitor and check up on the animatronics. 

From what he saw earlier, Mondo, Kiyotaka, and Chihiro should all be on the main stage, and Leon should be within the curtains of Music Cove. Sure enough, Leon resided in his cove, but something was off about the main stage's lineup. A bear bosozoku stood onstage along with a computer chick.... _ **Where did the bunny go?!**_

Frantically, Makoto searched the cameras, until receiving quite the scare from the bot. Thankfully he was backstage, nowhere near his office, but Kiyotaka was staring up into the camera's lens, his robotic eyes pitch black, save for the little, white bulb inside, and his cutesy buck-toothed smile only made the aura creepier.

Sweating, Makoto looked at the time.  _4: 27._ "How long was I staring...", Makoto wondered to himself, before checking to see if there were any more abnormalities. 

It seemed that only the Ishibunny was active that night. While neither Mondo, Chihiro, or Leon had moved, Kiyotaka had transitioned from his spot backstage into the party area in the time it took the night guard to check for the others. By that time, the energy was at seventy-eight percent and the time was 5:18. "Kiyo... I don't know what's going on...just...don't stuff me into a suit...", the teen mumbled shakily. Momentarily, Makoto set down the monitor to collect himself. After a while, he had even became sleepy, and had almost dozed off before the tell-tale drag of metal rang in his ears.

'Why...", Makoto sighed as he activated the monitor once more. The time was oh, so close to six as it was 5:51, and there Taka was, just standing at the end of the hall., nothing but his silhouette visible. "I'll be fine...it's almost six...he...can't get me...".

 _"That's what I thought."._  

"Wait, huh?", Makoto questioned, almost positive he heard Kiyotaka's voice.

_"We're almost safe! He won't kill me! He won't kill him!"_

The guard looked around, trying to find something, someone, anything that could possibly speak to him.

_"Mondo could have lived, you know. He could have left me behind. But he gave his life in sweet sacrifice for me..."._

"But...didn't you two vow to be together forever...?", Makoto asked to thin air.

_**"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED! I CAUSED THE DEATH OF MY KYOUDAI! HE COULD HAVE LIVED FOR ME! WE COULD HAVE BEEN ONE! OUR SOULS COULD HAVE FUSED! WE WOULD BE NONE OTHER THAN-".** _

Makoto shut his eyes tight when 'Kiyotaka' abruptly stopped talking. A few minutes later, he realized that he did survive the first night, the time 6:03. "He must've stopped when it became six...", the teen sighed, a shudder in his voice. Once he had gathered his things, he had exited the pizzaria, taking a brief glance at the animatronics, who were now lined up on stage in their respective places, as he left.

He would have trouble sleeping later that day.

 


	3. A Moment Of Silence, Please

The murderer didn't even attempt to hide the bodies, and when everyone woke up the next day, they were all in shock. A cacophony of screams had erupted in the hallways, causing Headmaster Kirigiri to wonder what was going on. As soon as his eyes graced the pile of dead bodies, he dialed the authorities. Everyone was then told to stay in the courtyard until further notice.

"I can't believe someone would do such a thing... Mondo, Taka, Chihiro, and Leon would never hurt anyone like that...why would the killer target them?", Aoi wondered. "Could it be, perhaps, that maybe the murderer was also the one who took Daiya's life?", Celestia suggested. "That is likely, but...", Yasuhiro stroked his chin. "But what?", Sakura chimed in. "But how did the murderer get into the school?", the clairvoyant continued. "There are two possibilities," Hifumi stated, "either the murderer successfully got past the security...or the murderer is...one of us...".

Everyone was taken aback by the artist's comment. "So you mean that one of us had the capability of taking innocent lives?", Sayaka inqured. "I'm not saying it  _was_ , I'm just saying that it very well  _could be_.", Hifumi explained. "Well, you know so much. Maybe you killed them, huh?", Junko accused. "Wha? Me?! No, no. no, I'd never! Besides, if Miss. Celestia's notion of both the killer of Daiya and the killer of our classmates are the same person, then they'd have to get past security anyway! With Mr. Sakakura in charge, there'd be no way I'd get past the gates!", Hifumi defended.

Before Junko could heckle Hifumi more, the students of class 77 came rushing into the courtyard. "We heard of what happened when the cops told us to make our way outside! How terrible!", Sonia cried out. "I would never believe someone would target those four!", Mahiru added. "Yeah... they were some of the few tolerable people here. Well, Taka occasionally was anyway.", Fuyuhiko admitted, receiving a stern glare from Peko. "Still, they were bright students in our school. They will be missed.", the swordswoman proclaimed.

"Hifumi has a theory.", Mukuro stated, before the round doujin author replied, "The killer may just be a student within our walls.". "The criminal...a student in these sacred walls of education and knowledge?", Gundam questioned. "I mean, it's a very plausible theory. I only know of one man that could get past the security, and unless Mr. Munakata decided to pay a conjugal visit, practically no one would get through.", Teruteru claimed. "However, Celestia believes that the killer also killed Daiya, Mondo's brother.", Byakuya interjected. "I see...so if the killer is a student here, then Mr. Sakakura was definitely distracted.", the chef confirmed.

"Kyoko? Can I see you a moment? The authorities would like for you to use your talents in helping to solve this crime.", Headmaster Kirigiri said as he made his way to the yard. The silent detective nodded understandingly, before going to re-enter the scene of the crime. "Ugh, she's so lucky! It's so fucking hot out here!", Hiyoko complained. "I...I don't think...it-it's that..bad.", Mikan muttered, post Hiyoko squealing, "Oh, shut up, pig bitch! It's not like  _you're_ going inside anytime so-".

"Mikan!", Kyoko yelled whilst returning outside. "They want to do an autopsy. The medical team requested you go with them.". Semi-confidently, Mikan smiled at an angry Hiyoko as she made her way inside. "Heh, serves ya right!", Kazuichi teased. "You can't say anything either!".

"Now's not the time to be fighting!", Makoto intervened. "He's right. Just yesterday, our friends were alive, and now they're gone, forever. Don't you know how to respect the dead?", Hajime agreed. Shamefully, everyone shifted their vision to the ground. " Makoto and Hajime are right. We've been over here theorizing how they died and arguing about inferior situations, but we haven't payed our respects to our newly deceased comrades.", Twogami admitted. 

Hiyoko pouted, "When you say it like that, it makes me feel shitty...". "As we should! This behavior is unacceptable in this situation! WE SHOULD BE MOURNING OUR FRIIIIIIENDS!", Nekomaru shouted. "Ibuki agrees with Nekomaru! She'll mourn as long as she can!", Ibuki concurred. "So, like...we're gonna have a moment of silence?", Akane asked. Makoto sighed. "Yeah. A moment of silence.".

Each student then closed their eyes and stood in the quiet, remembering the friends they lost. While most thought of simple moments they had, others remembered of events and festivals they had gone to, and some even thought of personal moments...the sauna battle, training Chihiro to be strong,  collaborating songs, detentions, any and every moment. It had actually felt genuine.

Then there was Nagito Komeada. Nagito Komeada, who had disturbed that moment of silence with the most absurd proposition.

"Let's make a pizza place!".

 


	4. You've Made It To Night Two!

Before working his next shift, Makoto decided to stop by the restaurant during open hours. Usually, he'd take this time to look over his assignments or study, but for one reason or another, he felt compelled to go back. When he entered the pizzaria, he had walked into the birthday party of the lil' ultimate Kotoko Ustugi. Luckily, the birthday girl and her friends didn't notice Makoto, and the teen was free to look around the restaurant.

While searching for anything odd, he had bumped into Teruteru, who was carrying out an assortment of pizzas.

"Makoto! I didn't think you'd be stopping by. Could you help me with these?", the short chef asked. "Sure, might as well.", the other replied, taking three pizzas off of the chef's arms. "What kids eat this much pizza?", Makoto inquired as his eyes fell on the pie-filled table before them. "The kids who's party is paid for by Junko...", Teruteru sighed.

At that moment, the aforementioned fashionista came to take the pizzas and place them before the hungry children. "Hey, Makoto! Aren't you the night guard?", Junko asked. "Yeah. I just decided to come over to see the place in action.". "Oh, I see. Here, have some of this pizza Teru made! It's so good!". The chef smiled, "As fun as this is, I have to get back to work.". Once Teruteru left, the animatronics onstage came to life, playing a jovial song for the kids.

"I remember when they let the robots walk around...in my opinion, they should still be able to, kinda like they do at night.". "Wait a minute...Junko?". The model turned to face Makoto. "Yes?". "You worked the night guard shift too?", he asked her. Junko twirled her hair for a moment. "Well, yeah...the modeling gig had gone downhill at that time, and I needed money, so I decided to work here. I thought it was easy, I mean, they're just robots, but when they move, and when they talk, it makes you feel insane! None of that's even compared to when they get  _in_ your office and you feel like it's the end...".

Junko was then staring into space, shuddering and twitching. After being shaken out of her trance, she refocused her attention to the kids, and Makoto decided to return back to Hope's Peak.

* * *

Later that day, Makoto returned to the pizzaria, which was now dark and dormant. The only ones inside were himself and all of the robots. Unlike last night, he did not go to check on the animatronics in fear that one would attack him on the spot. It was almost time for his job anyway, so standing near the bots in their aware state would be incredibly stupid.

As he sat down in his office, his imagination seemed to take control, and he began to hallucinate images of Kiyotaka with pitch black eyes. Luckily, the images faded as the time became midnight and a call had come through.

_"Uh, hello? Hello? If you're hearing this, then you made it to night two..uh..good job. I won't be on the line as long since Mondo and his friends do become more active as the week goes on, and now that I think about it, you should probably check your cameras while I talk, you know, make sure everyone is where they're supposed to be. Um...fun fact, Mondo himself doesn't actually leave the stage often, but he does seem to be more active in the dark so...more of a reason not to lose power, I guess._

_I'd also like to let you know the importance of your door lights. There are some blind spots on the camera, and those blind spots are actually outside your door, so if you can't find something, or I guess someone on your camera, chances are, they may be right outside your door, and you may need to use the lights, because you may have a short time to react...not like you're in danger or anything..._

_Also, make sure you check the camera on Music Cove every once in a while. The character seems to become more active if the cameras are off for too long. I guess he doesn't like to be watched, but that's just me. I'm  sure you're fine. Talk to you tomorrow"._

 Ever since the message began playing, Makoto was watching the cameras frequently, consequently losing twenty percent of his battery power in the first hour. Things were fine for a moment, peaceful even, and then, after looking away for no longer than a few seconds,  _both_ Kiyotaka and Chihiro had moved from the top of the stage into the party area. "Now Chihiro..?", Makoto wondered, worriedly. 

As much as he wanted to keep an eye on those two, Makoto was losing power fast, and if he didn't begin to ration power  _now,_ there'd be a hundred percent chance of the lights going out. Against his better judgement, Makoto decided to make the choice of setting down the camera.

_"Makoto! Makoto Naegi!"._

"Huh?!".

_"I just wanted to warn you that you may want to pick up your camera."._

Makoto looked around himself before squeaking out, "Ch...Chihiro?".

_"Yes! I'm so glad you still recognize me! I was beginning to think you mistook us as homicidal robots!"._

The living teen shook his head. "No, no, why would I think that?".

_"Could it be because Kiyotaka is waiting outside your door wanting to kill you?"._

Makoto was caught off guard by what Chihiro said. If Kiyotaka was there, then he wouldn't appear in the cameras... The best thing to do was to activate the door light.

Sure enough, Kiyotaka was there, staring, smiling, just waiting to strike. The shock of seeing the rabbit so close to him had caused Makoto to flail backwards, managing to hit the button to close the door.

_"HAHAHA! Makoto, you have the best sense of humor!"._

The boy swallowed a lump in his throat. "What...what do you mean, Taka?".

_" **Closing the door on me** like that! Knowing that your power could expire at any minute!"._

Nervous, Makoto decided to check his camera. The time was 5:30, and ironically, he only had thirty percent remaining.

"Come on guys," Makoto whispered. "Please...it's only thirty more minutes...".

_"It won't be with the way you're losing power!"._

_"Kiyotaka's right! Do you want to know that happens when the power goes out?"._

Makoto gathered his courage and answered, "Yes...let me know.".

_"When the power goes out, you're left vulnerable to all of us...me, Taka, Leon, Mondo, and him..."._

That was five..."Who is him?", Makoto inquired.

_"Oh, Makoto! You know who he is! **Him!"**._

_" **Don't tell me you've for-".**_

Silence...

Makoto looked at the time. 6:01.

Without questioning any more, he gathered himself and his keys, and left for Hope's Peak.


	5. A Solid Concept

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say what I think you just said?", Akane asked aloud. "It depends on what you heard." Nagito answered. "Well, Akane, probably everyone else, and I are pretty sure you said, 'Let's make a pizzaria'.", Peko confirmed. Proudly, Nagito smiled. "Isn't that a great idea?".

Everyone stared at each other for a moment, a bit of confusion mixed in. "So, uh, Nagito...", Hajime began to ask. "Yes, Hajime?". "What exactly is your motivation behind this idea?". Now Nagito was confused. "I thought it was clear?", he wondered, sparking a, 'No, not really' from everyone. The luckster sighed. "I guess I'll have to explain it myself. When you think pizzaria, what do you see?", He asked his peers. Majority of the classmates had replied with, "Chuck E. Cheese.". "Now, what do you see when you think Chuck E. Cheese?".

"Kids, obviously.", Hiyoko stated. "Yes, yes...and what do kids have that makes them special?", Nagito inquired, expecting the right answer immediately. "Toys?". "Candy?". "No taxes?". "A will to live?". The lucky student shook his head, "No, I mean, yes, but the answer I was looking for was _hope_.". "Ohhh.....". Nagito then continued with his explanation. "Kids have hope, which consequently makes child-oriented pizzarias naturally hope-filled places. We've just recently lost our friends due to a horrific murder! Can you imagine how pained their souls are? I saw we should make a pizzaria with our friends as the fun kids animatronics! Give them hope in the afterlife!".

While Nagito's concept was...solid, everyone still agreed that the idea was, indeed, bogus. That's why everyone practically passed out in shock when  _both_ Headmaster Kirigiri and Mr. Tengan had actually  _agreed_ to the idea.

* * *

 

" Ey, everyone! I got somethin' ta show ya!", Kazuichi yelled throughout the restaurant. It had been months since the project for the pizza place had gone into affect, and while there were still students that didn't actually care about the place, everyone had to contribute  _something,_ big or small, if they wanted to guarantee they'd pass that semester. While some had chipped in to buy an old, pre-existing restaurant and renovate it to it's former glory, and others had decorated, Kazuichi, Gundam, and Hifumi had collaborated to make human-animal fusions of their friends.

Once everyone had filed into the stuffy storage room, Kazuichi had proudly presented his robots and the concept art behind them."Whoa! They're so creepy! Is this an actual robot or can it be taken apart?", Yasuhiro asked Kazuichi. "I made 'em around an endoskeleton so it's really more of a suit, but they'll identify as themselves. Unfortunately, I'll have to program them myself since Chihiro's gone...". Sakura raised her hand. "I have a question, Kazuichi.". Nervously, he responded, "Yes, Sakura?". "Is their a reason behind the animals you chose to represent them?".

Gundam answered the question himself. "The bear represents the wheeled-demon's brutal strength ant caring spirit, the bunny shows the monitor's simplicity and fortitude, the chick shows the programmer's calm, sweet nature, and the fox shows off the punk's sly and conniving lifestyle.". Dumbfounded, Kazuichi simply agreed with the other. "These didn't take too long to figure out, but I had to make some prototypes to make sure everything would work.", Kazuichi continued.

"Hey, what's this gold thing under this tarp?", Fuyuhiko asked, before Kazuichi swatted his hand away. "That's one of the two prototypes, and both are off-limits, a'ight?!", Kazuichi yelled in defense. "Hmm? Why is this?", Celestia questioned. " Until I perfected the designs, these guys are what I used to work on before placing the detail on the real thing, and if they get damaged that's almost a semester of work down the drain!", he explained, still upset.

"Why don't we all go upstairs now? This storage room is so stuffy, I'm practically choking". Touko complained. "Speaking of...my pizza!". Panicking, Teruteru dashed out of the room. "I guess it's time to go try Teruteru's probably burnt pizza...", Makoto sighed. "Knowing Teruteru, it'd taste amazing even if it was dropped into a volcano.", Kyoko admitted. "Kazuichi, are you to join us in this feast?", Gundam asked. "Yeah, might as well. Get's me outta this room.".

The restaurant, deemed "Mondo Monobear's Pizzaria" by Junko herself while eating Teruteru's slightly burnt pizza, would be opened later that month, and on opening day, kids from all over piled into the place and loved every moment.

 

 


	6. To Be On Night Three...

"Him...who could he be...", Makoto murmured in his sleep. "Who is he...and why is he there...?". His psyche wandered into a dark place, and once he had fallen asleep, he had a nightmare of sorts.

* * *

 

It pictured all but one of his friends dead, the last one alive being Leon. When Leon was hit, however, he did collapse, but he has actually very much alive. The killer wasn't aware that Leon was still living, and their mask was off, (Even though they appeared as a blur in Makoto's dream). Once the murderer left, Leon just lay there, unable to move, unable to talk, and the only things keeping him company were his friends' corpses. An hour or so later, he died from blood loss.

* * *

 

"Mako...Makoto! Wake up!". That voice and the hand shaking his arm were familiar. "Kyoko...?". "You must've had a bad dream. I heard you screaming in the hallway.". Makoto glanced at his girlfriend in confusion. "Aren't the walls soundproof?", he asked. "Yes they are, but it doesn't help when you leave the door open.", the detective explained. Makoto leaned forward  to see that he  _did_ leave the door open, which then made him wonder about just how many people had heard him.

"So, what'd you dream about?", Kyoko questioned in her serious tone, promptly provoking an answer from her boyfriend. Even when he explained the dream to Kyoko, she seemed a bit caught off-guard. "That's odd...the autopsy had proven that Leon was still living until he lost too much blood. It's like you witnessed the murder in your subconscious. Did you see who did it?", she inquired. "No...it was focused more on Leon...".

Kyoko sighed heavily before checking the time on her watch.  "If you want to get more rest, you can. It's only 3:30.". Makoto nodded understandingly and watched as Kyoko left his room. For the remainder of his rest time, all Makoto did was lay on his bed and contemplate whether or not he should keep his job.

* * *

_"Hello? Hello? Wow, you're doing better than I thought! Most wouldn't even make it to mid-week. Uh...by that, I mean they've resigned and taken other jobs. Not died.......um, I better wrap this up. Things will get intense soon._

_Here's an idea I just had. Don't want to be stuffed in a Mondo Monobear suit? Just play dead! If one of them happens to catch you, maybe they'll think you're an empty suit and try to stuff a metal skeleton in you! ....On second thought, just don't get caught... You know what, you've made it this far, so you'll be okay. Talk to you tomorrow...I guess."._

_"Makoto! Who was talking to you?"._

The guard spun around in his chair to activate the door light on his right. There, smiling in the window (If you could call that smiling), was Chihiro Chickisaki. In no time the door was shut.

_"Makoto! It's rude to close the door on visitors!"._

"No way...". Makoto already knew Kiyotaka was right in the doorway without even looking, and the door on his left was shut.

_"I bet you feel so safe, Makoto!  Though why would you be scared of Taka and I? Look at how adorable we are!"_

_"It's fine Chihiro! Let him stay in there! When the electricity is cut off, imagine how fun it'll be to crush his bones!"._

Makoto was shaking in his seat. He knew power was being wasted, but eventually, they'd leave him alone...right?

After a while, he deactivated the doors and turned the lights on. Neither Kiyotaka nor Chihiro was there. Breathing a sigh of relief, he checked the camera for their whereabouts. Chihiro was near the bathrooms, and Taka had gone to the end of the hall. For once, Makoto had truly felt safe, despite having only 46% on power, but it was 4:57, and he could ration his usage.

Unfortunately, that's where he was mistaken.  By not using the monitor, he neglected the one thing he  _had_ to do: check on Music Cove. A rapid thudding of metal resonated throughout the restaurant, and Makoto's reflexes  _thankfully_  made him shut the left door. However, instead of simply taunting the poor teen, he actually  **pounded** the door.

_"GET OUT! GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING OFFICE! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! I SAW YOUR GODDAMN FACE! YOU KILLER! OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOR SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"._

"Leon! Leon, it's me, Makoto! I didn't kill anyone or anything! I don't even kill time!", Makoto responded.

_"Heh...now you're lying. You say you're Makoto, but you're really that killer...the one who took away everything...my dreams, my hopes, all I ever wanted...you took those away...and a whole lot more..."._

Makoto's vision shifted frantically. "Leon, I-"

_"...and if that wasn't enough...you just HAD TO **STUFF US IN THESE SUITS!** WE WERE ALREADY DEAD! WHY COULD YOU LEAVE US IN THE MORGUE?! Or better yet, PUT US IN THE GROUND!"._

Makoto had then resorted to pleading, "Leon! I'm not who you think I am! Why won't you listen?!".

_"Not who I think you are? THEN OPEN THE DOOR!"._

Makoto cowered in fear as the punk fox beat away at the door, the power draining from the building, until all noises stopped.

6:00 a.m. . 10% power.

Makoto choked out a sob, knowing that he had barely made the night alive. After he was done crying, Makoto left the pizzaria, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

 

 


	7. The Hiding Of The Bodies

The killer strolled into the morgue dressed in the outfit they committed their crime in; a suit and a despairing monochrome mask. The only difference was the black briefcase they held. When he came in, the doctors froze in place. There were currently no police in the room, which meant the workers were without protection. "H-how did you-", a doctor asked nervously, before the killer replied, "It's amazing what you can do with money, hmm?". The employees stared at each other before one was brave enough to ask, "So, why are you here?".

Even with the mask, the doctors could tell the murderer hosted a sick grin. "I just want to make a little transaction. A trade, really. Let's say...," the killer took a moment to count the money in the briefcase, "563,474,945 yen, about five million in American currency, for those bodies.". The cash offer was tempting, as it was right there in front of them, but taking the cash and giving away the bodies would prove to be detrimental to the hospital.

"I see you're having a hard time with your decision, so I'll make it a little easier. Take my money, give me the bodies, and I'll make sure no one knows of this.". "R-really?", a nurse in the room questioned. "You saw my money.". After talking over what should be done, the doctors had made the decision of taking the money. "You made the right choice. Now go ahead and cart the bodies down to the hearse in the lot. I've told them it was for a funeral service. Go on.".

Anxiously, the doctors loaded each body on a gurney. "This is all, right?", one asked. "Hmm... nope. There's one more you need to get.", the murderer told them. "Which one?". "I'm sure it's obvious. Two of them have the same surname. But I see only one.". Quickly, the doctors retrieved the last body and rushed them outside, the killer's eyes watching their every move.

* * *

"Momma! Momma! The chickie gave me a hug! He did, He did!", an excited little girl cheered. "Oh, I'm sure that was a lot of fun!", the mother commented, before stopping to complement the teens. "This place is amazing! No wonder you kids are considered Ultimates!". Kazuichi smiled proudly, "Ey, what can I say? Talent is talent!". Gundam scoffed, "This effort was not your very own. Even with our animatronic half-breeds, your work was aided by my infinite knowledge and the Deva human's artistry.". Hifumi chimed in, "Yeah, and besides, Teruteru makes the food, Mahiru maintains the website, and Sayaka writes the songs, s-so you can't take the credit!".

At that moment, Teruteru burst through the kitchen door, obviously angry. "Ey, ya'll need to get in there an' help wit' th' food! Neko an' I ain't th' only ones supposed ta be cookin' back 'ere!". "Yes Teru!", Kazuichi and the other two squeaked as they fixed their aprons and hairnets (and Gundam put his hamsters into Sonia's care). "Wow, this place is really flourishing! Everyone seems to love it!" Sonia commented, as she pet the Devas. "Uh, yeah...honestly, I was expecting it to fail.", Hajime admitted. "Uh, Hajime? Aren't you supposed to be on day guard duty?", Byakuya scolded.

"He is right. Imagine if Headmaster Kirigiri had come in. I suggest you get to work.", Twogami concurred. "I can't catch a break around those two...", Hajime mumbled as he returned to the office. "Byakuya! ......Byatwoya! You should feel ashamed! Besides, Hajime can do his job anywhere! Not like anything really happens.", Sonia complained. "Sorry, Princess, but I have to agree with my counterpart", Twogami sighed.

"Hey, guys, someone just walked in. He looks like a bosozoku...", Hajime informed over the walkie-talkie. "Alrighty, Byakuya and I will attend to him", Sonia answered. "What about me?", Twogami inquired. "You help Teruteru in the kitchen.". Slightly offended, the impostor had gone into the kitchen. "A boso...must be one of Mondo's...", Byakuya  inferred. "Maybe he's nice!", Sonia cheered. Excitedly, Sonia went to shake his hand. Out of nowhere, he instinctively turned to shake Byakuya's hand. "Ey. Name's Takamichi. Where's the bot?", he demanded.

"Oh right over-". "I'd prefer if he told me, miss.", Takamichi interrupted. Sonia laughed nervously. "Ah, I uh...I'll go...have a slice if cake!  I mean _of_ cake! Yeah! I'll go do that.". Awkwardly, Sonia left the two. "The animatronics are in the main party room. I think they're about to be shut down for the night.", Byakuya explained. "What? No fuckin' way! I jus' got here!" Takamichi complained. "Well, I didn't decide to close at 6:00, okay? Come back tomorrow. We open at 6:30 a.m.".

* * *

 

The next morning, Takamichi was there bright and early. A surprised Hajime met him at the door. "Hey, you're the guy from yesterday.". "Yeah. Can I talk to th' bot now?", the biker asked. "Sure but it takes me a while to boot them up. Why do you want to-". "Closure. I just need ta talk ta Aniki one last time.", Takamichi admitted. "Oh. I see.". Hajime had then turned the key to unlock the door, but when it opened, the two were hit with a foul odor.

"Ugh! Smells like death in 'ere.", Takamichi said while gagging. "I'm pretty sure Teruteru  took out the trash. I don't know why it-", Hajime coughed, before turning the lights on. The animatronics were there in their appropriate places, but something was off. Shakily, the duo inspected the animatronics. Sure enough, the smell was coming from them, but the cause was completely unexpected.

"Are...are those BODIES?!".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON ADVERTISEMENT  
> I'm creating a Creepypasta! It's called Caroline's Diary, and I have posted in on this  
> site! I wanted to see how well it's received before making it official! Check it out at  
> this link : http://archiveofourown.org/works/10777482/chapters/23904864


	8. Fourth Night

Makoto was seriously considering quitting his job. That encounter with Leon was insane, almost as insane as that one accident with Komaru almost a year ago....

One day, Komaru and Touko were approached by Junko, who was frantically packing her bags for an unexpected show. She asked the duo only one thing, "Babysit the Warriors of Hope!", before dashing out of the school. Makoto didn't exactly know much about what happened throughout that week, but he vividly remembered Touko screaming, "Get to the Emergency Room!".

It was then found out that at the titular restaurant, the Lil' Ultimates' thought it would be funny to forcefully shove Komau's head in Mondo's mouth. What the kids  _didn't_ realize was that the animatronic was programmed to sing when it was near people, and the sensor Kazuichi put in had detected Komaru's head, causing Mondo Monobear's mouth to clamp down on her skull. The injury was sustained in the frontal lobe, and ever since then, the Warriors were in juvie, and Komaru was on life support, as she was now in full body paralysis.

The situation totally shook up Makoto, but knowing that Komaru was going to be fine had eased him, though monthly visits weren't out of the question. This caused Makoto to think, what if he was stuffed in the suit? Would there truly be no hope for him? Would he just be there, a dead corpse, or would there actually be a chance for survival, give or take being in hospice. The hope within Makoto inspired him to continue.

* * *

_"Hello? You there? Hey, look at you! Night four! I'm proud of you!_

_Um...I may not *bangbangbang* ...be able to give you a message tomorrow. It's been a pretty bad night for me...I'm glad I managed to record uh...when I did._

_H-hey, could you do me a favor? Whenever you can, check out the suits backstage? *bangbangbangbangbang* I'm gonna hold out until someone checks. Maybe it's not so bad... ***bangbangbangbangbang*** I, uh, I've always wanted to know what was inside tnose heads back there.._

_You know... **oh, no.....................**_ "

_"Isn't that something? He'll listen to whoever that guy is, but he refuses to acknowledge us!"._

_"Maybe our friend isn't good with conversation?"._

_"Really? Then I guess I'll start!"._

Makoto Naegi had never hit a button so fast in his life.

_"What's up? I'm Leon. Yeah, I'm a little busted, so what? Come to Music Cove with me, and I'll show you how to play your veins like guitar strings!"._

Leon had banged on the door the entire time, causing Makoto to shiver.

_"My turn!"._

The door on the right was now shut.

_"I'm Chihiro! Most people don't think I'm strong. They see me as weak. Frail. Well, guess what? This weak and frail can **lift an entire suit and stuff you inside! How about that?!** "_

Makoto's eyes darted around the room. " That...that's wonderful...Chihiro...", Makoto forced out.

_"I need not introduce myself, Makoto. After all, we are friends. However, if I'm correct, the power will go off in three, two-"_

"Wait, huh?". All at once, the lights flickered off, the doors opened, and the monitors had lost their signals. Everything was dark and quiet, almost to the point of driving the teen into hysterics. Then, from the left door, a face was illuminated in the darkness. That face flickered as it sang a song...well, it didn't really sing..but there was music. Happy music. Music you'd... kinda want to hear before you died.

_"Lucky you, Makoto. But I will be back tomorrow. And I will bring him with me."._

As Mondo's voice faded, the lights came back on, and all power seemed to work fine.

Makoto was then reduced to thinking how close a close call can get.


	9. Habeus Corpus

"Bodies...the robots..have..bodies in them...", Takemichi shuddered as he watched the slightest drop of blood leak from Mondo's suit. At first, the living biker was going to attack Hajime in pursuit of answers, but it was clear that the other was just as stunned as he was. "I...don't understand, they were completely fine yesterday! Who's bodies are these, anyway?". "You wanna find out?", the bosozoku asked, his voice lowering. "Well, I mean, I'm not the one who knows how to take off and put on suits That's something Kazuichi does.". The shorter male gave a nod in agreement, then inquired, "You gonna call 'im over?".

"Yeah, sure...", Hajime sighed, dialing the number of his soul friend. Thankfully, the call picked up, but it was obvious that Kazuichi was still tired and groggy. "Uh...hey, Hinata...why're ya callin' so early? Classes here don't start 'til an hour later.". "I know, don't get me wrong, but could you come to the restaurant? Right now? It's important.", Hajime asked, hoping his friend would shake off sleep and make his way over. He could hear Kazuichi sighing loudly on the other end, then the sound of bed springs as he got off. Finally, Kazuichi responded, "Fine. I'll be there in a minute.". For a moment, Hajime thought he heard another voice in the room, but dismissed it, and thanked Kazuichi for coming.

About thirty minutes or so later, the mechanic was on the restaurant grounds. "A'ight, tell me what's up.", Kazuichi said as he came through the door. "Jus' take apart th' bots...", Takemichi demanded, causing Kazuichi to walk a little faster. Seemingly undisturbed by the smell, Kazuichi carried the animatronics backstage and began to remove their character suits. While doing this, all three teens noticed how difficult it was to remove anything, and how the harder he pulled, the more blood leaked out. "H..hinata...I'm scared....", Kazuichi squeaked as he continued to pull on all of the robots.

After what seemed like an eternity, the head on Mondo Monobear came off, bringing the head of whoever was inside with it. Out of all the screams, Kazuichi's was the shrillest, being that he was the one holding the head and splattered with blood. Then Takemichi shouted, "Take out the head!", Kazuichhi shaking erratically and eventually passing out in response. "Great. Thanks fer no-", Takemichi was about to reprimand before he looked at the head himself. Even though whoever's head it was in actuality was stuck in the Mondo head, their hair, long and wavy, seemed to not fit inside.

"Oh, hell...", Takemichi whispered as he got nearer to the decapitated body. Out of the neck of the suit, long strands of hair were stuck. Presumably, the force Kazuichi used to remove the head may have caused the long hair to break. There was something about that hair, however. If only... "Hey, you,", the biker said, gesturing towards Hajime, "Get some water.". Having no protest ready, Hajime agreed to fetch the liquid. Ten minutes is what took for Hajime to fill up a  _bucket_ of water and bring it backstage. "Alright. Go ahead, splash it.". Hajime then tipped the bucket over, watching as the thick blood somewhat washed away.

Takamichi fell over in tears. It took a while for Hajime to realize why the tough biker was overcome with such a feeling of sadness, but he did realize quick enough to know who else were stuffed in suits. "That's not even possible! These bodies...they should be in the morgue...". Hajime coughed, his throat dry, and then he, too, had cried in fear. Unable to say anything, he dialed the school's number and wailed as loud as he could in the speaker. Headmaster Kirigiri kept asking what was wrong and where he was, but all Hajime could do was bawl.

Eventually, the school had traced Hajime's call to the pizzaria, and the Headmaster, the police, and some of the students, (Junko, Byakuya, Kyoko, and Mikan), had made gone to check out what was up. When they got there, Kazuichi was coming back to consciousness, Takemichi and Hajime's faces were stained with tears (and their eyes were red), and the pure stench of dead corpses was pungent. "Boys? Boys! Come on, what's happening? Did you see anyone? Were you threatened to stay quiet? Come on, talk to us!", an officer persisted.

"No...", Kazuichi sighed as he began to sit up. "Give me a moment.", he continued as he left the room. "Hajime?", Headmaster Kirigiri addressed before the boy looked up at him, vowing, "I'm never working here again...". Takemichi was the one who had to explain what was going on, how they found the bodies, and how the recognized who was who. An officer shook her head in disappointment. "That's corruption for ya. Look's like we'll be investigating that hospital. As for this place, you might wanna clean it up a bit, hire someone to fill in that guys' position, and maybe even a night guard. Ensure this won't happen again.".

Unfazed by the ordeal, Byakuya had volunteered himself as the day guard, and Junko, who was currently out of a job, was the first night guard. The police had taken Kyoko to help investigation, and Mikan stayed behind to help Hajime and Takemichi. Meanwhile in the storage room, Kazuichi was frantically looking around for his prototypes. It took a while, but he managed to find one of the two golden animatronics. "Ah, Daiya! I'm glad yer still here. Now, if I could just find that other...".


	10. Five

Makoto took a deep breath. It was decided; after the encounter from the night before, not to mention the happenings of the other nights, he decided to finally quit his job. Sure, Mr.Tengan was a busy man, but hopefully, Makoto would be able to at least ask his simple question so the older gentleman could say, "Yes, of course", and he could get on with the rest of his life without having to worry about his disgruntled, robotic friends.

Confidently dressed in suit and tie, Makoto entered Future Foundation and went to the front desk. "Is Mr.Tengan available?", the teen asked. "Let me check, hon.", the secretary answered, before picking up a phone and dialing the number to his office. "Tengan, are you availahle at this moment?", she inquired. A moment later, she set the phone down and smiled. "Take the elevator. The flights of stairs ore massive!". Once he was at the office door, he raised his fist to knock, but the older man had opened the door before he could.

"Come in, sit down," Kazuo Tengan welcomed, "make yourself comfortable.". The younger gave a thankful nod, then sat down in a chair while the elder sat behind his desk. "Thank you for taking this time with me sir, I understand it's nearing scouting season, and you have plenty of work, so-". "Get on with it! I didn't take this meeting to hear your jabbering.", the old man complained. "Right. As you know, Mondo Monobear's pizzaria is now an important part of Future Foundation, and I have been working there since this Monday, however, I would like to request if I could end my services as night guard.".

Kazuo stared at Makoto for a moment, then laughed. "Really? Quit now? Why, you barely even started!". The teenager sighed, "I know I'm asking this very early, but please, sir?". "Sorry, but no can do. According to your contract, you have to do at the least five nights.". Makoto's eyes widened. "What? Where did it say that?", he questioned the other. "Let me see...". Makoto watched as the head of Future Foundation sifted through a filing cabnet filled with papers. Eventually, he pulled one out with Makoto's signature, then examined it. Something told the teen that the whole five night policy was a hoax, as he witnessed the man produce a pen and cross out a section of the contract, then replace it with something else.

"See?", Kazuo said as he casually gave Makoto the contract. Even the nice, ahoge-bearing boy couldn't overlook the fact that his supposed boss had totally taken advantage of him. "Mr.Tengan, with all due respect, I have done four nights, and I have my own personal reasons-". "What was that? What you just said?", Kazuo interrupted. "I have done four nigh-". "Right there. _Four nights_. Come back to my office when you've done  _five_.", the older man declared. Having no more arguments, Makoto left Future Foundation. For a moment, he sat in his car in disbelief, in despair knowing that he was now required to do another night before he was allowed to quit. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

 Dressed in his night guard attire, Makoto Naegi bravely entered the restaurant and headed straight to the office, anxiously awaiting the phone call. However, this time, the call was different. It wasn't the familiar voice on the other end. Actually, it didn't seem like a voice at all. It was more robotic static that was made to sound like it was saying something. When the recording stopped, the doors went down. If it wasn't the previous guard, then it had to be one of the animatronics, but he had heard all of them talk before.

Then he thought back to the day Kazuichi showcased the bots two years ago, and how he had been so secretive about whatever was under those tarps. His memory had also brought him to remember the robots mentioning "him". Could he have been another animatronic Makoto, and probably several others, didn't know about?

The loud banging on the door to his left snapped him out of his thoughts.

_"Hey, Makoto. I was always wondering, if you're not scared of us, then why do you keep these doors closed?"._

_"I noticed that he has also abandoned his monitor! How irresponsible!"._

_"Guys, shush! You'll wake Mondo and "him" up!"._

_"Honestly, I couldn't give less of a fuck if they did! This shitty building can't lose power any slower!"._

More banging was heard after that remark. The human bunched up in the chair. That chair that others sat in before him. The chair that he was going to die in. The chair that he was going to be stuffed into an animatronic suit in. "No, don't think like that...", he whispered to himself. He wouldn't give up like that, would he? Just sit there in a fetal position and let it happen? Surely not. After all, he was the Ultimate Hope. There was no possible way he'd succomb to such despair. He would fight to the end! Live up to his title! Avoid dea-

**_"Upupupu..."_ **

The dark, deep laughter filled Makoto's ears as the power completely cut off. He heard the dragging of metal feet echo throughout, and in the darkness, Mondo's face lit up. Slowly afterward, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, and Leon's faces illuminated the office. Then, in oddly comforting way, they sang.

_"Night one, you missed us;  no one came by._

_Two, Taka and Hiro wanted your life._

_Three, Leon wanted to see your blood drip on the floor._

_Four, Mondo almost caught you_

_Now there's one more_

_He is behind you, he's got the head._

_Makoto Naegi-"_

In a final flash of light, Makoto turned around to see a golden animatronic he hadn't seen before. He had features similar to Mondo, or rather, Mondo had features similar to him. The animatonic smiled at Makoto, and the teen reciprocated, right before being spun around to face the four main bots, and having a Mondo Monobear head forced directly on top of his. The crush of his skull was heard through the entire place, and blood was spattered on all five. In a quieter, hushed voice, the animatronics finished the song.

_"Welcome to dead."._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, the end of the first installment! Keep an eye out for part two of the series!


End file.
